


Fic dịch

by Rye051121



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye051121/pseuds/Rye051121
Summary: Đơn giản là chuyện bảo bảo nhà mình và tổ chức tội phạm nào đó trong một cái sơn động mà thôi.
Relationships: Akatsuki & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fic dịch

“Ước định, các ngươi sẽ tuân thủ đi.”

“Này liền muốn xem ngươi thành ý, Uzumaki Naruto.”

Số chi hắc bổng theo thật lớn tiếng đánh rơi xuống ở trước mặt hắn, Naruto vừa rồi đã thông qua cảm quan biết rõ này nhẫn cụ tác dụng, chỉ cần tiếp xúc đến liền sẽ bị này quấy nhiễu chakra. Xem ra đối phương yêu cầu không chỉ là làm hắn đã chịu một chút khắc chế, mà là muốn hắn tự mình phủng cửu vĩ đưa tới cửa đi.

Ba ngày trước Naruto thu được đến từ hiểu “Mời”, Uchiha Itachi thông qua ảo thuật dễ như trở bàn tay mà xâm nhập hắn cảnh trong mơ, cùng chung chính mình tầm nhìn, làm hắn trực quan mà thấy được ta ái la hiện trạng, lấy ta ái la tánh mạng tương bức, cũng truyền đạt bọn họ điều kiện…… Naruto tự nhận là lưu lại ám hiệu liền vạn vô nhất thất, tin tưởng Kakashi lão sư phát hiện hắn tin tức nhất định sẽ tới rồi tiếp viện, mới nghĩa vô phản cố mà ấn điều kiện một mình tiến đến cứu viện ta ái la, không nghĩ tới từ lúc bắt đầu đã bị lừa.

“Phong ảnh thật là có cái thập phần muốn người tốt trụ lực bằng hữu đâu. Ân.”

Tự hành phong ấn chakra huyệt vị jinchuuriki liền không có gì đáng sợ sợ. Deidara trước tiên thu về Naruto lưu lại tin tức, thuận tay còn cấp mộc diệp để lại điểm tiểu “Tác phẩm nghệ thuật”, đủ mộc diệp cao tầng loạn một thời gian, trước mắt jinchuuriki rõ ràng ở tính toán cái gì, nhưng không có viện quân tiền đề hạ hắn chỉ có thể một mình chiến đấu hăng hái. Còn nữa, thật không dám dấu diếm Deidara cảm thấy Naruto biết rõ thân ở hoàn cảnh xấu, còn xông tới dê vào miệng cọp hành vi buồn cười đến cực điểm, hắn khiêu khích ngồi vào ta ái la trên người, có một chút không một chút mà vỗ vị này tiền nhân trụ lực không hề tức giận thân thể, không kiêu ngạo bao lâu liền lập tức nhận được Naruto con mắt hình viên đạn.

“Xem ra vị này tiểu bằng hữu còn không quá thành thật đâu.”

Deidara đứng dậy tới gần ngồi quỳ với trung ương Naruto, một phen nắm hắn hai má.

“Đừng bắt ngươi dơ tay chạm vào ta ái la!! Ngô ngô ——!”

Trong miệng bị cái gì ướt hoạt đồ vật cùng dính nhớp chất lỏng tiến vào khi, Naruto giãy giụa nhíu mày, giãy giụa trong quá trình sặc đi vào không ít, chất lỏng không khó nghe, còn có điểm kỳ diệu ngọt hương, nhưng dính nhớp vị cực kỳ giống…… Hắn dạ dày túi một trận sông cuộn biển gầm, có loại thập phần không xong dự cảm.

Cái tay kia rời đi ngoài miệng khi Naruto dùng sức mà nôn khan một trận, trong sơn động ánh sáng tối nghĩa, hắn chỉ có thể mơ hồ nhìn đến Deidara lắc lắc tay, một cây màu đỏ tươi đầu lưỡi giấu ở tay áo phía dưới. Naruto sắc mặt trắng bạch, đại khái là ý thức được vừa mới xâm nhập chính mình đến tột cùng là thứ gì.

“Ngươi cái này biến thái!”

“Này chỉ là nhẫn thuật một loại, ân.” Deidara nhún vai, “Tuy rằng lần này không thể thưởng thức chân chính có một không hai nghệ thuật, nhưng nhìn ngươi thân thể phiếm hồng bộ dáng, cũng có thể tưởng tượng đến như vậy thần thái. Cửu vĩ,” kia căn đầu lưỡi lại từ Deidara lòng bàn tay dò xét ra tới, vài giọt nước bọt treo, liếm láp không khí, “Ngươi tưởng nếm thử hạ bị liếm đến cao trào cảm giác sao? Ân?”

Kia căn đầu lưỡi, thuận theo mà nghe theo Deidara tay di động, nhất nhất liếm quá Naruto cổ mềm mại đường cong, ướt dịch niêm đáp đáp mà treo đi xuống, Deidara thô bạo mà đập vỡ vụn hắn áo trên, lỏa lồ ra tảng lớn tinh tế da thịt. Ở người ngoài nhìn chăm chú hạ, Naruto đầu vú nhanh chóng đứng thẳng lên, ngay sau đó bị một người khác dùng sức nhéo, hắn không nhịn xuống một tiếng đau hô.

Deidara ở tóc vàng hạ chọn cao lông mày, thanh âm ra vẻ kinh ngạc, “Xem ra nhưng kia dược hiệu thực hảo, ân.”

Naruto một quyền tạp qua đi. Nhưng là xa ở chạm đến Deidara mặt phía trước, đã bị túm chặt thủ đoạn, hắn thân thể cứng đờ, cảm giác được quen thuộc chakra từ phía sau xâm lại đây, đối phương tay cực lạnh băng, móng tay là sâu thẳm màu đen. Hắn run lập cập.

“Phải có lễ phép, Naruto quân.”

“Ngươi, ngươi là……” Hắn đem “Tá trợ ca ca” mấy chữ này nuốt trở về, Uchiha Itachi không xứng với nó.

Đối phương nhẹ nhàng mà hừ một tiếng. “Ngươi dọa đến hắn. Deidara.”

“Đừng lãng phí thời gian.” Deidara cộng sự, cái kia câu lũ, âm trầm, tựa như một khối phủ phục bò sát côn trùng ninja, ách thanh nhắc nhở. Naruto hơi hơi mở to hai mắt, nhìn hắn từ áo đen hạ dò ra mấy cây trường mà hữu lực máy móc đuôi, cùng với phía cuối sắc bén vũ khí, trong lòng không lý do lỡ một nhịp.

“Các ngươi…… Các ngươi đến tột cùng muốn làm gì!”

Uchiha Itachi ở Naruto đầu vú thượng không nhẹ không nặng mà kháp một phen, cảm giác được thân thể này co rúm lại một chút, “Rõ ràng.

“Ngươi cho rằng nhưng kia dược là bạch cho ngươi ăn?” Deidara bóp chặt hắn cằm, thưởng thức một tầng màu hồng nhạt dần dần bịt kín Naruto mặt. Cửu vĩ lớn lên thật xinh đẹp. Hắn hậu tri hậu giác mà ý thức được, bị cặp kia thủy sắc lân lân lam đôi mắt nhìn chăm chú, cư nhiên cũng có thể làm Deidara đạt được xấp xỉ với thưởng thức nghệ thuật tuyệt diệu khoái cảm.  
Tình sắc nhìn chăm chú làm Naruto cả người run rẩy. Có như vậy trong nháy mắt, hắn thậm chí tưởng không màng bị thương nặng, mạnh mẽ giải khai phong bế chakra huyệt, nhưng mà Uchiha Itachi tiếp theo cái hành động khiến cho này kế hoạch trực tiếp thai chết trong bụng. Naruto giãy giụa lên, ý đồ thoát khỏi khai kia chỉ trực tiếp sờ tiến hắn quần lót tay, xuân dược cái này từ đơn ở hắn trong đầu kích khởi liên miên sóng gió, so dĩ vãng bất luận cái gì một lần thủ dâm đều phải càng thêm mãnh liệt khoái cảm tập đi lên, có người đem hắn ấn ngã trên mặt đất, cường thế tách ra hắn khép lại đùi. “Chúng ta muốn cường bạo ngươi. Cửu vĩ jinchuuriki.”

Như thế đơn giản rõ ràng lộ liễu tuyên cáo làm Naruto ngẩng cao ý chí chiến đấu nháy mắt ngã vào đáy cốc, hắn biết như thế nào đối kháng ôm có địch ý địch nhân, chẳng sợ bị tấu đến mặt mũi bầm dập cũng sẽ không phục tùng bọn họ, nhưng đối mặt một đám đối chính mình thân thể như hổ rình mồi địch nhân nên như thế nào chống lại? Trong cơ thể dâng lên dục vọng làm hắn hô to không ổn, khớp xương chỗ hắc bổng trải qua vô dụng chống cự tùy theo cắm vào mà càng sâu, đoán trước đến sắp bị mấy người xâm phạm sợ hãi nảy lên trong lòng.

Không xong. Thật sự một chút chakra đều tinh luyện không được.

Há ngăn là như thế này, bởi vì dùng dược duyên cớ, chỉ cần hắn ở trong cơ thể vận tác chakra lưu động, một cổ không biết tên khoái cảm liền sẽ theo chảy về phía khuếch tán đến toàn thân tế bào, thần kinh cảm giác kéo dài đến đại não, khiến cho nó phân bố tràn đầy Dopamine. Tâm suất gia tốc càng là cho hắn dậu đổ bìm leo, Naruto nắm chặt nắm tay dùng móng tay trát phá làn da, đầu ngón tay dính lên hắn ướt nóng máu, một tia đau đớn có lẽ có thể chống đỡ khởi hắn còn thừa không có mấy lý trí.

“Đã cương cứng a.”

Không biết là ai thanh âm báo cho Naruto bản nhân không muốn thừa nhận sự thật, ngay sau đó quanh thân còn có người khác không có hảo ý cười nhạo.

“Không phải, này không phải…… Buông ra……”

Naruto đầu óc không phải thực thanh tỉnh, biên phe phẩy đầu biên phủ nhận chính mình động tình biểu hiện. Hắn quần không có bị hoàn toàn cởi ra, trước sau vẫn duy trì tư mật chỗ như ẩn như hiện mông lung cảm. Tứ chi vô lực làm xa lạ các nam nhân càng thuận lợi mà bẻ ra hắn đùi, theo xúc cảm thật tốt đùi căn xoa ngược, Deidara tay đem này mẫn cảm tam giác khu vực liếm 䑛 đến một mảnh dính nhớp sau, lược quá hắn dựng thẳng nam tính khí quan, trực tiếp đi tới Naruto lần cảm cảm thấy thẹn địa phương.

“Ngô, nơi đó —— không được!! Cút ngay, đừng đụng…… A a……”

Lòng bàn tay kia há mồm toàn bộ ngậm lấy Naruto chính mình cũng không từng đến thăm quá nơi bí ẩn, không chút do dự đẩy ra nho nhỏ nhục huyệt, nơi đó lại nhiệt lại khẩn, vừa thấy chính là chưa kinh nhân sự xử nữ. Tiêm lưỡi bắt chước tính giao động tác ở thân thể hắn thọc vào rút ra, Deidara tắc nơi chốn lưu ý Naruto ửng hồng nhẫn nại biểu tình, thông qua quan sát hắn phát hiện mỗi lần thâm nhập đến nhất định vị trí, Naruto liền sẽ nhịn không được dựng thẳng eo tới, trừng lớn hai mắt không được trên mặt đất phiên.

Này phúc cảnh tượng nhưng quá hương diễm.

Nhận thấy được Naruto dị thái còn có ôm hắn khẽ cắn chồn sóc, bởi vì mỗi khi hắn động tình khi liền sẽ đem chính mình đầu vú hướng chồn sóc bên miệng đưa.

“Naruto quân,” chồn sóc bắt lấy Naruto giấu ở sau lưng đôi tay, nhéo thủ đoạn khiến cho hắn ăn đau đến buông ra nắm tay, “Hảo hảo hưởng thụ đi, ta sẽ đem ngươi đưa lên……”

—— khoái cảm thiên đường.

Sợ hãi.

Đây là Naruto trong đầu nhảy ra cái thứ nhất từ ngữ. Tác động thần kinh, bức bách hắn gần như phản xạ có điều kiện mà muốn lại lần nữa ngưng tụ chakra, lại mỗi khi đều bị ngọt nị khoái cảm đánh hồi, cái này làm cho hắn cương cứng dục vọng càng thêm sưng đại, Uchiha Itachi tay thả đi lên, thuần thục mà an ủi kia một khối. Trước dịch thực mau làm ướt hắn tay, ướt lộc cộc dính ở hắn chỉ căn, Uchiha Itachi thuận tay nhét vào Naruto trong miệng, câu lộng ấn đầu lưỡi của hắn, cảm thụ bên trong non mềm triều nhiệt hấp lực, Naruto phe phẩy đầu muốn tránh tránh, lại bị không chút nào cố sức mà trấn áp trụ. “Ngươi ướt thật là lợi hại. Naruto quân.”

“Vô nghĩa.” Deidara cười nhạt, “Hắn phía dưới lưu thủy mau đem ta quần áo làm ướt, ân.”

Deidara thay đổi chỉ tay, trực tiếp hướng kia hoa huyệt cắm vào ba ngón tay, giam cầm cửa động run rẩy mở ra. Naruto lung tung mà muốn đi bắt lấy cái gì, để hóa giải trong thân thể no căng cảm, bị Uchiha Itachi bắt lấy, trực tiếp ấn tới rồi một cây cương cứng đã lâu côn thịt thượng. “Tay như vậy không chịu ngồi yên, không bằng dùng một chút đi.”

“Các ngươi —— a!”

“Xem ra là ở chỗ này, ân.” Deidara rút ra ngón tay, mang ra số căn trong suốt dính ti, hắn chỉ kéo ra khóa quần, bẻ ra Naruto đùi, ở bắp đùi hung hăng kháp một phen. Này đau đớn kích thích đến Naruto run rẩy một chút, ý thức được kế tiếp sẽ phát sinh sự, hắn co rúm lại hướng phía sau lui lui. Uchiha Itachi rốt cuộc chịu đem ngón tay từ hắn trong miệng lấy ra tới, nhưng không chờ Naruto thật sự mở miệng mắng chửi người, đã bị mang lên một cái khuếch trương khí, miệng bị bắt mở ra, nộn màu đỏ đầu lưỡi không biết làm sao mà bại lộ ở người khác trước mặt.

“Hiện tại trừ bỏ rên rỉ cái gì cũng cũng không nói ra được.” Một người cười nhẹ. Uchiha Itachi đem hắn xoay người, ngăn chặn hắn bả vai, không cần tốn nhiều sức liền đem chính mình giận trương dương vật đâm vào Naruto trong miệng, thứ đồ kia thật sự quá lớn, Naruto cảm thấy chỉnh há mồm đều bị lấp đầy, lại phát hiện kia bất quá chỉ có tiến đi không đến một nửa. Quy đầu chống đối kiều nộn yết hầu, Naruto muốn dùng đầu lưỡi chống đẩy, ngược lại làm đối phương càng thêm hưng phấn, mãnh liệt xạ hương vị huân đến hắn nhắm mắt lại, lông mi trên dưới run rẩy, nhợt nhạt đảo qua che kín mồ hôi da thịt.

Deidara ở hắn mặt sau, đồng dạng, hắn bóp chặt Naruto tế gầy vòng eo, đĩnh động hạ thân, dâng trào vật cứng không lưu tình chút nào mà bổ ra sơ kinh nhân sự hoa huyệt, trực tiếp để tới rồi chỗ sâu nhất. Sốt cao vách trong cùng đè ép cán mềm thịt đều làm Deidara phấn khởi, liền đem Naruto thành ruột sát phá đổ máu đều không có chú ý, chỉ là theo chính mình yêu thích, bất chấp tất cả mà hung mãnh thọc vào rút ra lên.

Hai người kia ngày thường ở hiểu không thế nào đối phó, ở lăn lộn Naruto thượng lại có quỷ dị ăn ý. Deidara mỗi lần chống đối đều làm Naruto không tự chủ được mà thân thể trước khuynh, trái với bổn ý mà lần lượt nuốt vào Uchiha Itachi côn thịt, người sau tắc túm hắn tóc vàng, một tay véo ở hắn đầu vú thượng, kia phấn nộn một chút thực mau trở nên đỏ thẫm ướt át, kịch liệt đau đớn làm Naruto vặn vẹo lên, giãy giụa suy nghĩ thoát đi này từ tình dục cấu tạo địa ngục. Co rút lại nhục bích làm Deidara biểu tình một lần kề bên mất khống chế, dứt khoát cũng dò ra tay đi, cùng Uchiha Itachi cùng xoa véo nổi lên Naruto hai vú. Loại này đối đãi nữ nhân dường như thủ pháp bổn không nên kích khởi bất luận cái gì khoái cảm, Naruto lại cảm thấy dần dần có loại tô ngứa tự bị hai người chà đạp đầu vú thượng đằng khởi, hắn mặt đỏ hơn phân nửa, không thể tin được tại đây loại tính ngược đãi hạ chính mình cũng cảm nhận được vui sướng.

“Ngươi dáng người còn rất không tồi.” Deidara trêu đùa, một bàn tay dừng ở Naruto bụng nhỏ, dùng sức ấn đi xuống, “Ta đều có thể sờ đến ta mỗi lần thao ngươi thời điểm dương vật hình dạng. Xem ra ngươi thực thích bị người làm?”

Uchiha Itachi dừng một chút, nhìn đến Naruto đỏ lên khóe mắt sau, càng thêm dùng sức mà đâm vào Naruto trong miệng, hưởng thụ nuốt phản xạ đối dương vật mang đến cảm giác áp bách, Naruto nếm tới rồi chính mình huyết hương vị, đôi mắt chớp chớp, sinh lý tính nước mắt theo gương mặt mềm mại đường cong chảy xuống, “Thật là dâm đãng, Naruto quân, ngươi hiện tại toàn thân đều ở nước chảy.” Hắn nhẹ giọng nói. Kia viên bị hắn đùa bỡn hồi lâu đầu vú sưng đỏ bất kham, như là ngay sau đó liền sẽ chảy ra sữa như vậy phồng lên.

Thân thể va chạm tiếng nước quanh quẩn ở toàn bộ trong thạch động. Trên dưới hai há mồm đều bị lấp đầy, bị vắng vẻ dương vật không biết liêm sỉ mà đứng thẳng, theo Deidara cùng Uchiha Itachi mỗi lần thọc vào rút ra mà càng thêm hưng phấn, Naruto cảm giác được chính mình sắp leo lên tối cao phong, kinh sợ mà mở to mắt, dùng sức giãy giụa lên. Cái này làm cho những người khác đều sinh ra bất mãn. Không biết nhiều ít đôi tay bỗng nhiên thăm lại đây đem Naruto ngăn chặn, dùng dâm uế thủ pháp tận tình ở hắn thân thể thượng xoa nắn, có thậm chí còn đánh hắn mông một chút, nhìn nơi đó hiện lên đỏ bừng cười nhạo. Cái này làm cho Naruto cầm lòng không đậu mà tưởng khép lại hai chân, lại thứ bị Deidara kéo ra, côn thịt giống như thiêu hồng thiết khí, nhất biến biến xỏ xuyên qua Naruto thân thể, cưỡng bách hắn thừa nhận người khác phát tiết dâm dục. Trong cổ họng lăn xuống ra đứt quãng khóc âm cùng khóc nức nở.

“Ai nha nha, các ngươi nhìn xem, tiền bối cùng Uchiha tiền bối đều hảo thô bạo a, nhân gia Tiểu Cửu Vĩ đều bị thao khóc đâu.”

Một bàn tay ở Naruto đôi mắt phía dưới lướt qua, mang đi nước mắt. Deidara thở hổn hển đem người ngăn, món đồ chơi còn không có rời tay đã bị người khác mơ ước cảm giác phi thường không xong, hắn liều mạng bóp chặt Naruto cái mông, ở kia mặt trên lưu lại xanh tím dấu vết, “Câm miệng, A Phi, chờ lát nữa mới đến phiên ngươi.”

“Tiền bối không cần quá hưng phấn đem Tiểu Cửu Vĩ thật thao hỏng rồi nha, bằng không nhân gia sẽ rất khổ sở, rõ ràng là như vậy hảo chơi lại xinh đẹp món đồ chơi.” A Phi, cái kia mang mặt nạ nam nhân, tay sờ đến Naruto dương vật, nhẹ nhàng vỗ về chơi đùa lên. Đột nhiên đã chịu loại này kích thích, Naruto trước mắt một bạch, tinh dịch bắn A Phi đầy tay. Đối phương cũng không để ý, đáng tiếc mà nhìn mặt mày lãnh túc Uchiha Itachi liếc mắt một cái, lẩm bẩm nói, “Vốn dĩ muốn thử xem cắm vào Tiểu Cửu Vĩ trong miệng. Chính là Uchiha tiền bối như vậy hung hẳn là sẽ không cho phép, chỉ có thể tùy tiện lộng sạch sẽ lạp.”

Cao trào mang đến mãnh liệt khoái cảm thổi quét toàn thân, liên quan đường đi buộc chặt, ở tình dục thao tác hạ, Naruto thậm chí vô ý thức mà ngậm lấy Uchiha Itachi dương vật, hai má hãm sâu, đầu lưỡi nhất nhất mút quá mã mắt cùng khe mũ, vòng quanh cán liếm láp. Thẳng đến phía trên truyền đến nam nhân thoải mái rên rỉ, Naruto mới giống lấy lại tinh thần giống nhau, đỏ mặt thu hồi đầu lưỡi, ngay sau đó lại bị bắt lấy tóc, một lần nữa ấn hồi đinh ở kia căn dương vật thượng.

Naruto thình lình xảy ra chủ động cầu hoan lệnh chồn sóc đã kinh hỉ lại kinh ngạc, khóe miệng lơ đãng thượng dương một chút. Chồn sóc điều chỉnh tốt trạng thái sau chuyển vì đôi tay chế trụ hắn nhĩ sau, phủng hai má do đó hoàn toàn nắm giữ trong sân quyền chủ động. Đau nhức cắn cơ hướng Naruto đại não đưa ra kháng nghị, nhưng khoang miệng niêm mạc tính cả tràng đạo cùng nhau ở phía trước sau hợp phách va chạm hạ trở nên càng ngày càng mềm mại, thế cho nên trong đó không khoẻ cảm đều có chút đến thú. Hắn nheo lại mắt dư vị chính mình cái miệng nhỏ cuốn đi, đến từ chồn sóc tinh dịch, thuộc về mặt khác nam tính khí vị, cư nhiên cũng không làm hắn phản cảm…… Nhất định là bởi vì phát tiết một lần không đủ để phát huy sở hữu dược tính, mới có thể làm hắn sinh ra đến không được ý tưởng. Naruto như thế thôi miên chính mình.

“…… Deidara, chơi đủ rồi không sai biệt lắm nên làm việc,” bàng quan hồi lâu bò cạp bắt đầu không chịu nổi tính tình, chỉ chỉ khí sắc tiệm khởi ta ái la lấy làm cảnh giác, thúc giục hứng thú vào đầu Deidara nắm chặt thời gian, “Một đuôi jinchuuriki đã được đến cũng đủ duy trì sinh mệnh cửu vĩ chakra, muốn xử lý liền nhân lúc còn sớm.”

“A thật là mất hứng, đã biết bò cạp đại ca.”

Sa vào với tình sự trung Naruto giống như không có nghe thấy bọn họ đàm luận nội dung, trên dưới hai há mồm bị cọ xát nhiệt độ vẫn luôn bay lên ảnh hưởng tới rồi phần đầu. Chỉ là cảm thấy trong đầu nóng quá, thân thể cơ năng kêu gào đau nhức bất kham rồi lại cầm lòng không đậu mà đi xoắn chặt trong cơ thể vật cứng, ý thức ở cách hắn đi xa. Mỗi khi tên này vì “Dục vọng” độ ấm cái quá lý trí khi, hắn đều sẽ trở nên rất kỳ quái, Naruto hoài nghi khi đó chính mình không có cắn khoách khẩu khí đều sẽ chủ động liếm mút nam nhân dương vật.

“A a ——!!! Ô, ô ngô…… Ô ô!”

Deidara đột nhiên cầm Naruto nửa bột dương vật, cực kỳ ác liệt lực độ suýt nữa làm Naruto cho rằng chính mình muốn đoạn tử tuyệt tôn.

Hắn đem lực chú ý đều tập trung ở trước mắt côn thịt thượng, do đó bỏ qua mặt sau còn có một đám mơ ước chính mình mãnh thú. Deidara cũng không cùng Naruto nhiều dong dài, nâng lên hắn chân liền đại khai đại hợp mà tàn sát bừa bãi lên, mông thịt bởi vì đánh sâu vào chụp đánh ra từng đợt thịt lãng, huyệt khẩu cũng bị ma ra một tầng bọt mép. Giờ phút này trong không khí đều quanh quẩn dâm mĩ tiếng nước, từ các phương hướng bắn ngược tiến Naruto lỗ tai.

“Biết không? Cái này động tác có thể đem ngươi dâm loạn cái miệng nhỏ xem quang. Ân.”

Bị nâng lên một chân thao làm phương thức quá mức bại lộ, chung quanh như lang tựa hổ ánh mắt giống như muốn đem hắn nhìn chằm chằm ra cái động dường như, Naruto lập tức cảm thấy thẹn mà đè thấp đầu, lại đem trong miệng dương vật hàm đến càng sâu, phản xạ có điều kiện nức nở phát ra nôn khan thanh. Bén nhọn móng tay để thượng Naruto tiểu xảo lỗ chuông, đánh vòng ngăn chặn này cấp nam tính mang đến vui sướng lỗ nhỏ, phía trước bị hạn chế cương cứng lúc sau huyệt thịt vách trong co rút lại mà càng khẩn thật, Deidara cố nén bắn tinh dục vọng bóp chặt Naruto phần bên trong đùi cơ bắp, thao làm hắn đánh sâu vào một chút so một chút mãnh liệt, như là muốn đem hắn đóng đinh tại đây hai căn dương vật thượng, thẳng đến Naruto cơ hồ muốn chết ngất qua đi, co rút làm cao trào khi mới phóng thích ở hắn trong cơ thể.

Không có bất luận cái gì ôn tồn, Deidara thậm chí ngoài miệng còn oán giận Naruto bị thao phun thủy quá nhiều làm dơ quần của mình, đi ra ngoài gặp được mộc diệp người nên như thế nào giải thích hảo…… Linh tinh nói, khiến cho một nam nhân khác ác thú vị trêu đùa. Bò cạp đối thế tục cẩu thả việc không có hứng thú, rốt cuộc ở trong mắt hắn vĩnh hằng mỹ mới là nghệ thuật, cái loại này nháy mắt tính cao trào không thuộc về hắn thích ý phạm trù.

“Đi trước một bước, cái này coi như lễ vật tặng cho các ngươi đi,” to rộng áo choàng hạ ném ra một chi quyển trục lăn đến A Phi bên chân, “Là từ hắn quốc ninja nơi đó đoạt tới, ta dùng không đến.”

Chakra rót vào sử quyển trục lập tức triển khai, một con mảnh khảnh thủy tinh quản rơi xuống trên mặt đất, bên trong là màu hồng nhạt dược tề, bị A Phi nhặt lên tới quơ quơ, nước thuốc lăn lộn, chiết xạ khai cực thiển nước gợn dạng hoa văn. “Cái này thật xinh đẹp đâu, là thủy quốc gia bí phương đi, tựa hồ thực trân quý, bò cạp tiền bối rất hào phóng tặng cho chúng ta, ta hảo cảm động.” Lời nói đuôi còn hơn nữa hư tình giả ý nức nở thanh.

Uchiha Itachi tăng lớn đánh sâu vào lực độ, bởi vì phía sau mất đi chống đỡ, Naruto thân thể mềm mại mà trượt đi xuống, quỳ tới rồi Uchiha Itachi trước mặt, chỉ là bởi vì còn bị đối phương nắm tóc, mới miễn cưỡng tại đây yếu ớt đau đớn giữ lại một tia thần trí. Hắn cảm thấy đầu lưỡi tê mỏi bất kham, đã không có dư thừa sức lực lại đi lấy lòng Uchiha Itachi, ngay cả giương miệng cũng thành cực hạn. Cũng may đối phương cũng không có khó xử ý tứ, ở Naruto hôn hôn trầm trầm thời điểm, Uchiha Itachi cuối cùng chịu buông tha hắn cái miệng nhỏ, rút ra dương vật, đối với hắn mặt loát động vài cái, bắn ở Naruto tinh tú trên má. Naruto mờ mịt mà chớp chớp mắt, bị treo lên màu trắng đục dịch lông mi vũ run lên, làm như khó hiểu kia hồ hắn đầy mặt đồ vật là cái gì, vươn đầu lưỡi, liếm liếm dính ở khóe miệng tinh dịch.

Uchiha Itachi nhẹ nhàng đem Naruto phóng tới trên mặt đất, đem chính mình áo choàng đắp lên đi, đi đến A Phi bên cạnh, “Đây là cái gì?”

A Phi đẩy ra hắn, “Mới không nói cho Uchiha tiền bối đâu! Uchiha tiền bối như vậy thích Tiểu Cửu Vĩ, khẳng định cũng muốn nhìn đến hắn biến thành nữ hài tử bộ dáng lạp. Nói trở về, Uchiha tiền bối đệ đệ giống như cũng thích Tiểu Cửu Vĩ đi, nhìn đến hắn thành nữ hài tử, có thể hay không tới cùng Uchiha tiền bối đoạt đâu? Hảo buồn rầu a, các ngươi sẽ cùng nhau khi dễ Tiểu Cửu Vĩ sao?”

“A Phi, nói cẩn thận.” Uchiha Itachi âm thanh lạnh lùng nói. Nhưng mà câu kia ám chỉ tính rõ ràng nói đã ở chung quanh kích khởi một mảnh gợn sóng. Naruto nâng nâng mí mắt, nhìn đến cái kia mặt nạ nam đến gần, thân thể lại nhấc không nổi sức lực, chỉ có thể tùy ý đối phương đem hắn đỡ ngồi dậy, cho hắn uy hạ kia quản hồng nhạt nước thuốc.

Hung mãnh, so vừa mới còn mãnh liệt thượng mấy lần nhiệt lượng, ở nước thuốc hoạt tiến dạ dày khi, nổ mạnh giống nhau từ Naruto bụng nhỏ chỗ cuốn khai. Naruto thân thể vốn dĩ đã rất là mệt mỏi, nhưng kia đồ vật như là thuốc kích thích giống nhau, cưỡng bách hắn lại lần nữa hoạt vào dục vọng khống chế, hai chân chi gian cũng bị kia cổ nóng rực cảm nhiễm, không tự giác mà chảy xuống hoạt dịch. Naruto mới đầu cho rằng đó là huyết, nhưng là đang xem đến Uchiha Itachi áo choàng thượng bị xâm nhiễm khai trong suốt vệt nước sau, hắn hoảng sợ mà khép lại hai chân, muốn ngăn cản thể dịch sóng triều —— kia so với hắn ở những cái đó đêm khuya phiến trộm xem qua con hát càng thêm phóng đãng.

A Phi kéo ra kia kiện quần áo, bẻ ra hắn chân, ngón tay trực tiếp cắm vào huyệt —— Naruto nức nở một tiếng, hắn không biết chính mình là làm sao vậy, ở bị cắm vào thời điểm, hoàn toàn không có thống khổ cùng cảm thấy thẹn cảm, chỉ nghĩ đem chân phách đến càng khai, để kia hai ngón tay có thể đi vào càng sâu một ít. “Dược hiệu thật nhanh a, đã chuyển hóa xong rồi đâu.”

“Cái gì chuyển hóa xong rồi?”

“Uchiha tiền bối là thật sự không biết loại này dược sao?” A Phi nâng lên mặt, cứ việc biểu tình che dấu ở mặt nạ sau, Uchiha Itachi vẫn là có thể tưởng tượng ra kia lúc sau thần sắc, “Cái này có thể cho người trường ra hai bộ bộ phận sinh dục nga. Ở chợ đen giá cả bị xào thật sự cao, cho nên ta mới nói sao, bò cạp tiền bối chịu đem như vậy quý trọng đồ vật tặng cho chúng ta thật là quá hào phóng.”

Hắn ngón tay ở Naruto tân sinh âm đạo hung hăng nghiền ma quá, kia bộ khí quan tự mang bôi trơn theo hắn động tác chảy ra, đem khớp xương đều treo lên trong suốt chất nhầy, “Ta giống như còn sờ đến Tiểu Cửu Vĩ màng trinh đâu. Hảo thần kỳ a.”

Này dược vật tựa hồ cũng thôi hóa tình dục. Uchiha Itachi hạ phán đoán, một lần nữa đi đến Naruto bên người bắt lấy nam hài tay, rũ mi hôn môi bờ môi của hắn. Naruto hoàn toàn không có cảm giác đến cái này ôn nhu hôn, hắn hạng nặng lực chú ý đều tập trung ở hai chân chi gian, theo A Phi thật mạnh xoa nắn âm đế, mát xa âm đạo động tác, mà thấp giọng khụt khịt. Khoái cảm dời non lấp biển. Hắn theo bản năng mà bắt lấy Uchiha Itachi cánh tay, đôi mắt bị bốc lên nước mắt nhiễm đến sương mù mênh mông, một mảnh u lam sắc mờ mịt quang ảnh.

Hắn nhìn chăm chú Uchiha Itachi ngũ quan. Bỗng nhiên, một giọt nước mắt từ khóe mắt trượt đi xuống, ở bị lung tung rối loạn chất lỏng làm cho chật vật bất kham trên mặt mang ra một cái trong suốt dấu vết, với âm u không gian trung, rũ xuống trong suốt quang mang.

Uchiha Itachi cả người cứng đờ.

Trừ bỏ hắn bên ngoài, không có người nghe được Naruto thấp giọng niệm ra cái tên kia. Rất khó kết luận cái này từ ngữ ẩn dấu nhiều ít cảm tình, nhưng nhất nùng liệt, Uchiha Itachi tưởng, trong lòng cuồn cuộn thượng chua xót cùng một chút hối ý, là lưu luyến cùng không tha.

Tá trợ.

Hắn đệ đệ tên họ.

“Tránh ra, A Phi.” Uchiha Itachi buông ra Naruto, đi đến A Phi bên cạnh xách lên hắn sau cổ, động tác khó được thô bạo chút. A Phi ai ai kêu to lên, tay lập tức rút ra Naruto âm đạo, “Uchiha tiền bối, quan tâm hạ hậu bối lạp! Ngươi rõ ràng đều sảng quá một lần lạp, nhường một chút ta không được sao!”

Uchiha Itachi không cùng hắn vô nghĩa. Cưỡi xe nhẹ đi đường quen mà sờ đến Naruto tân sinh khí quan nhập khẩu, chỗ đó so hậu huyệt càng muốn triều nhiệt mềm mại, bởi vì vừa mới khuếch trương, đã làm tốt hấp thu nam nhân dương vật chuẩn bị, trước mắt đang ở rất nhỏ mà khép mở. Uchiha Itachi nâng eo đâm vào đi, lưu ý đến Naruto bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu lên, như là chịu không nổi bỗng nhiên gia tăng với thân khoái cảm, toàn thân co rút run rẩy, đường đi dùng sức buộc chặt, khẩn trí mị thịt cơ hồ bị Uchiha Itachi dương vật nạm ra hình dạng, một cổ nhiệt dịch từ âm đạo chỗ sâu trong chậm rãi chảy ra, tưới tới rồi hắn thâm nhập quy đầu thượng.

Gần là vừa cắm vào đi, khiến cho Naruto đạt tới nữ tính cao trào.

“Ngươi từ phía sau tiến vào.” Nếu không phải dâng trào giận trương hành thân, không có người sẽ tin tưởng Uchiha Itachi giờ phút này chính vì dục hỏa đốt cháy. Hắn đem Naruto bế lên tới, làm đối phương đùi đáp ở chính mình trong khuỷu tay, A Phi hiểu ý mà đi vào Naruto phía sau, ở vừa mới bị hảo hảo khai phá quá hậu huyệt chỗ đó sờ soạng một chút, động thân thao vào Naruto mặt sau.

Hắn trong cổ họng lăn ra thanh yếu ớt khóc kêu.

Vừa mới cao trào quá đường đi mẫn cảm vô cùng. Ở hai người ăn ý trừu động hạ, Naruto bị bắt lại một lần rơi vào này phảng phất vĩnh viễn sóng triều trung, Uchiha Itachi trừu động trên thực tế cũng không hung mãnh, tương phản, hắn ôn hòa không ít, cũng ở nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp mà xoa nắn Naruto tiểu xảo âm đế, nơi đó thành sở hữu khoái cảm tập trung bùng nổ suối nguồn. Uchiha Itachi mỗi lần động tác, đều mang theo liên miên xuân triều, nhu hòa mà truyền khắp toàn thân. Naruto gương mặt bất tri bất giác bay lên đỏ thẫm, rên rỉ cũng mang lên hưởng thụ ý vị.

Lần thứ tư cao trào tẩy quá Naruto khắp người khi, hắn lông mi run rẩy, cầm lòng không đậu mà ôm lấy Uchiha Itachi bả vai, bị thuần túy khoái cảm bức ra nước mắt đem vật liệu may mặc tẩm đến thấu ướt. Uchiha Itachi bẻ chính hắn mặt, nhìn đến cặp kia hoa hồng hồng bên môi tràn ra ti mông lung mỉm cười, trái tim nắm nắm, thò lại gần nói nhỏ nói, “Naruto quân, ngươi còn nhớ rõ ta là ai sao?”

Hắn không được đến trả lời.

Một tiếng ngắn ngủi mà dồn dập mị ngâm đánh vỡ hai người chi gian yên lặng, phía sau không biết nặng nhẹ thao làm đột nhiên đem Naruto toàn bộ hướng chồn sóc thượng thân dán, cơ hồ muốn đem này xoa tiến đối phương trong lòng ngực. Naruto chịu ngoại lực khiến cho hai chân mở rộng ra cưỡi ở chồn sóc hông thượng, đành phải đem đầu dựa vào chồn sóc cổ bên bất lực mà nhỏ giọng thở dốc. Chỉ cách một tầng làn da tổ chức, chồn sóc có thể tinh tường cảm nhận được A Phi thô dài dương vật như thế nào chen vào kia nho nhỏ nhục động, đem hẹp hòi không gian căng ra đến cực hạn, liền chồn sóc dương cụ chôn ở thịt ruột một khác sườn đều cảm giác được đến nội bộ trướng đến lợi hại, Naruto tắc không được run rẩy âm huyệt lại chảy ra một ít dính nhớp chất lỏng, trong lúc vô ý gia tăng rồi quá thừa khoái cảm. A Phi khi thì rời khỏi huyệt đạo nhợt nhạt đỉnh nhập, khi thì cố ý nghiền quá Naruto mẫn cảm nhất bộ vị, khiến cho hắn mềm đi xuống côn thịt cọ chồn sóc cơ bụng run run rẩy rẩy mà gắng gượng lên.

“Bên trong có Deidara tiền bối tinh dịch thật là giúp đại ân ——” A Phi ở sau lưng dùng ngón tay cái chống Naruto huyệt khẩu lột ra một chút, lộ ra thục hồng thịt ruột, “Lại ướt lại nhiệt quả thực cùng nữ nhân không có khác nhau a, không, đương nhiên ta không có phiêu quá nữ nhân lạp ha ha ha! Tiểu Cửu Vĩ chảy thật nhiều thủy…… Ngươi cảm thấy là dùng mặt sau tương đối thoải mái đâu? Vẫn là phía trước? Hai phương cùng nhau tương đối sảng? Làm ơn, không nói lời nào hảo không thú vị……”

Gần ở bên tai thanh âm như là bịt kín một tầng lá mỏng, như thế nào đều nghe không rõ. Naruto khó chịu mà nheo lại mắt.

“Không biết…… Ngô ô, không thể lại bắn…… Không thể lại…… Bắn không ra……”

Hắn lo chính mình nói, tưởng duỗi tay cầm dương vật ngăn cản bắn tinh dục vọng, lại bị A Phi tay mắt lanh lẹ ở giữa không trung ngăn cản xuống dưới, một phen kiềm trụ cổ tay của hắn trình cho đối diện chính như suy tư gì chồn sóc. Sau đó không biết từ chỗ nào móc ra tới một đoạn ngắn hắc bổng nhẫn cụ, một tay đỡ Naruto dương vật, ý đồ rõ ràng.

Bội ân cấp hắc bổng thực thô, đều không phải là lần đầu tiên là có thể chịu đựng phẩm chất, kia mặt trên còn có bất quy tắc nhô lên cùng kỳ diệu độ cung. Tuy có thể dịch bôi trơn, nhưng cũng không phải có thể nhẹ nhàng tiến vào niệu đạo kích cỡ. Đối mặt giảm bớt Naruto thống khổ cùng cố ý khi dễ Naruto hai lựa chọn trước, A Phi nhanh chóng quyết định đẩy ra rồi Naruto lỗ chuông liền hướng này yếu ớt huyệt đạo xâm nhập, không màng hắn đau đến liều mạng ngưỡng cao thấp ngạc thở dốc, một hơi toàn bộ nhét vào hắn niệu đạo, vẫn luôn để đến hệ rễ. Ở Naruto trong cơ thể hai người đều bị hắn nhân đau đớn mà co rút nhục bích một trận xoắn chặt, đồng thời phát ra thoải mái gầm nhẹ.

“Uy uy uy, các ngươi đối tiểu mỹ nhân cũng quá thô bạo, nói gia hỏa này sẽ mang thai sao?” Thèm nhỏ dãi đã lâu phi đoạn rốt cuộc kìm nén không được tưởng thượng thủ tâm tình, sờ hướng Naruto âm huyệt.

Muốn điên rồi.

Naruto lý trí hoàn toàn băng bàn, đại não giống như là một cái vận tác đến cực hạn công cụ, quá nhiệt mà báo hỏng. Uchiha Itachi chính liếm mút Naruto lộ ra tới mềm lưỡi, kịch liệt ăn khớp lệnh Naruto khóe miệng tràn ra trong suốt nước bọt, thậm chí chính hắn lắc mông đi lấy lòng đối phương dương vật; A Phi thích đồng thời véo Naruto sưng to đầu vú thao làm hắn hậu huyệt, mỗi lần một tiểu tiệt đỏ tươi thịt ruột đều sẽ bị kéo túm ra tới tiếp theo lại bị thao đi vào, nhục bích lại mềm lại khẩn, theo dương vật xuất nhập từng luồng bài trừ phía trước bắn ở bên trong tinh dịch; bên kia bị khai bao âm huyệt càng thêm mê người, hồng nhạt môi âm hộ đều độ thượng tình dục hơi thở, bên cạnh người nam nhân biên xoa nắn hắn mẫn cảm tiểu âm đế biên qua lại trừu động niệu đạo hắc bổng……

Hắn kỳ vọng chồn sóc có thể đỉnh đỉnh đầu âm đạo chỗ sâu trong cái kia cái miệng nhỏ.

“Hẳn là sẽ không mang thai đi?” A Phi ở Naruto trong cơ thể bắn tinh, dường như không có việc gì mà trả lời phi đoạn, “Cụ thể ta cũng không rõ ràng lắm, Uchiha tiền bối mới có thể làm đến Tiểu Cửu Vĩ tử cung đi!”

Chồn sóc nhìn hắn một cái, đúng sự thật nói: “Có.”

“Kia nếu đem cửu vĩ jinchuuriki bụng làm lớn chẳng phải là nơi này còn có thể ra sữa,” phi đoạn ở A Phi rời khỏi lúc sau liền thay thế được hắn vị trí, hậu huyệt trải qua hai đợt thi bạo đã trở nên lại tùng lại mềm, thực mau liền tiếp nhận rồi phía sau có đã làm nhập châu dương vật, “Tiểu tử này vừa rồi nhìn còn rất hung, hiện tại nhưng thật ra thành thật thật sự, ta có thể ở hắn trên người làm điểm tiểu trang trí sao? Dù sao là dùng xong liền ném đồ vật, tưởng tượng một chút a nếu đem hắn đầu vú nắm đục lỗ, mang nhũ hoàn bị thao đến qua lại đong đưa bộ dáng, không bằng ở âm đế thượng cũng cho hắn xuyên cái khổng…… Ngươi xem hắn âm đế đều hưng phấn mà lộ ra tới ——”

“Phi đoạn.” Chồn sóc lạnh giọng đánh gãy hắn ý dâm, lại không có tiếp tục nói tiếp.

Phi đoạn cười nhạt một tiếng.

“Đủ kỳ quái, Uchiha Itachi, cư nhiên như vậy để ý một cái món đồ chơi.” Hắn vuốt ve một chút Naruto dương vật, ở thật sâu thao đi vào thời điểm, nắm kia căn hắc bổng nhẫn cụ ở nhỏ hẹp niệu đạo trên dưới hoạt động. Hắn động tác so A Phi còn thô bạo không ít, hoàn toàn không màng Naruto càng lúc càng lớn khóc âm, nhất biến biến kích thích Naruto trước sau mẫn cảm điểm. Uchiha Itachi dò ra tay đi bắt trụ Naruto, nhẹ nhàng hôn hắn không ngừng run rẩy lông mi vũ cùng khóc hồng chóp mũi, dưới thân động tác phóng nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp không ít, làm như cố ý làm Naruto nhẹ nhàng một chút, càng nhiều thời điểm là tự cấp dư hắn ôn nhu an ủi.

Cao trào vẫn là ở mấy phút đồng hồ sau buông xuống tới rồi Uchiha Itachi trên người. Bỗng nhiên tăng lớn lực đạo cùng tốc độ, làm âm đạo mềm nhẵn vách trong cầm lòng không đậu mà dây dưa đi lên, có rất nhiều lần, Naruto cảm thấy Uchiha Itachi quy đầu đều đỉnh tới rồi chỗ sâu nhất tiểu phùng thượng, mỗi khi cọ qua chỗ đó, mãnh liệt khoái cảm đều làm hắn toàn thân căng chặt, da thịt phiếm thượng đỏ tươi, cũng liền nhịn không được đem chân phách đến càng khai. Bị hoàn toàn căng ra đến không có một tia nếp uốn hoa huyệt nhiệt tình mà giữ lại, nguyên bản bắn ở trong cơ thể tinh dịch bị hai bên cuồng mãnh thọc vào rút ra mang theo ra tới, lại bị qua lại động tác nghiền thành bọt mép, “Ta…… Ta không được…… Nhanh lên…… Cầu các ngươi……”

“Dâm phụ.” Phi đoạn phiến hắn mông một cái tát, Naruto ngẩng đầu lên, đường đi dùng sức co rút lại, hắn cảm giác được một cổ hơi lạnh chất lỏng theo Uchiha Itachi lại một lần thâm nhập bắn vào, biết đây là hắn ở trong cơ thể mình bắn tinh. Ý thức được thừa nhận này đó chính là hắn tân nữ tính khí quan sau, Naruto hoảng sợ mà trợn to mắt, nguyên bản đã mất đi chống cự tâm thân thể nảy sinh ác độc mà giãy giụa lên, “Không cần! Không cần bắn ở ta bên trong!”

Thanh âm này bởi vì hỗn loạn yêu kiều rên rỉ mất đi vốn nên có uy hiếp, càng như là hữu khí vô lực làm nũng. Phi đoạn dễ như trở bàn tay mà kiềm chế trụ Naruto, đem hắn phóng tới trên mặt đất, Uchiha Itachi thở hổn hển ngậm lấy hắn môi dưới, mảnh khảnh đầu ngón tay nắm Naruto hàm dưới, bức bách hắn há mồm, đã sớm bị liếm mút đến sưng đỏ bất kham cánh môi mở ra tới. Hắn cắn Naruto non mềm đầu lưỡi, ở hôn môi khoảng cách thấp giọng cười cười, “Toàn bộ cho ngươi, Naruto quân.”

Hắn bị làm được đầu váng mắt hoa. Phi đoạn ở phía sau đẩy hắn một phen, bủn rủn vô lực thân thể đi phía trước khuynh đi, quăng vào tân một người nam nhân trong lòng ngực, Naruto đã thói quen bị xâm phạm quá trình, một lòng chỉ nghĩ làm này khổ hình nhanh lên kết thúc. Vì thế chủ động tách ra chân, lộ ra sưng đỏ âm huyệt, nhưng là đương cảm giác được vỗ về chơi đùa đi lên đều không phải là là mang theo độ ấm đồ vật khi, hắn vẫn là hoảng loạn mà ngẩng đầu, đâm tiến nam nhân vô cơ chất trong ánh mắt.

Dưới thân động tác đột nhiên tăng lớn. Tiếng thét chói tai chung quy vẫn là từ Naruto trong cổ họng lăn xuống, cái kia đâm vào hắn nữ tính niệu đạo màu đen sợi tơ giảo thành một cổ, có vẻ thon dài linh hoạt, cùng thời khắc đó, một cây dương vật cắm vào âm đạo, đền bù Uchiha Itachi rời đi mang đến hư không cảm giác. Kịch liệt thao lộng mang theo hắn lại một lần bước lên đỉnh núi. Phi đoạn đem ngón tay cắm vào Naruto trong miệng, móng tay ác ý mà ấn Naruto đầu lưỡi, ở bên tai thấp giọng nhắc mãi tình sắc từ ngữ. Toàn thân trên dưới đều bị nam nhân khác hung ác mà chiếm hữu. Loại này tra tấn lệnh Naruto thống khổ mà nhắm mắt lại, lần đầu cảm thấy chính mình có lẽ thật sự sẽ chết.

Nhưng là thân thể lại vi phạm chủ nhân ý nguyện. Trước sau hai há mồm đều thực tủy biết vị, ân cần phun ra nuốt vào phi đoạn cùng giác đều dương vật, thân thể va chạm thanh âm quanh quẩn ở thạch thất. Nữ tính dương vật xa so nam tính kia bộ phận tới mẫn cảm, dâm dịch theo thao làm động tác, không ngừng từ trong cơ thể chảy ra, tựa như ở Naruto trong thân thể khai một con suối. Giác đều dương vật đỉnh thượng kiều, ở thổi qua nhục bích khi, mang theo Naruto một trận run rẩy. Hắn dùng sức bắt lấy đối phương quần áo, sợ hãi phát hiện bụng nhỏ lại lần nữa đằng khởi một cổ ghen tuông, Naruto lại lần nữa xuất hiện lúc trước bị Uchiha Itachi thao cao trào khi thần thái, mà lúc này đây cảm giác so vừa mới càng thêm mãnh liệt. Hắn hai mắt hoa mắt, hoàn toàn bị thao khai hậu huyệt giảo ninh lên, âm huyệt trước nay chưa từng có mà kịch liệt co rút lại, Naruto ý đồ đè nén xuống, nhưng bản năng phá tan hắn cấu trúc cái chắn, so hồng thủy càng thêm tấn liệt, lập tức mang theo hắn xông lên khoái cảm tối cao phong.

Thanh triệt chất lỏng, theo giác đều trừu động từ Naruto âm đạo bắn ra tới. Tại đây cực hạn khoái cảm hạ, Naruto dùng sức ngửa ra sau, nhìn đến dày đặc hắc ảnh loạn hoa nhào lên tầm mắt, ý thức dần dần đi xa. So ngủ say càng sâu xa mệt mỏi tại đây một khắc xâm chiếm thân thể.

“Thiệt hay giả, cư nhiên còn sẽ triều xuy,” phi đoạn thổi cái huýt sáo, duỗi tay đi ấn áp kia dị thường mẫn cảm âm đế, đầu ngón tay ở âm hộ chung quanh bồi hồi, hắn chế nhạo khởi té xỉu ở trong ngực Naruto, “Là cái thiên phú dị bẩm dâm loạn tiểu quỷ a, thật lâu không thao quá như vậy lang thang mông, nếu là đến ta trên tay hảo hảo dạy dỗ mấy ngày nhất định có thể trở thành danh khí, có thể bán cái giá tốt, không thể đục lỗ thật là quá lãng phí ——” nói xong còn liếc mắt một cái nơi xa đang ở chăm sóc quạ đen Uchiha Itachi, nhưng đối phương cũng không tính toán phản ứng hắn.

“Thật là —— phi đoạn tiền bối cũng ôn nhu điểm sao,” đổi thật dài quần đại bào A Phi biên dẫn theo lưng quần biên chôn oan nói, “Thượng thủ trước còn gọi Tiểu Cửu Vĩ mỹ nhân tới, chính là thèm nhân gia thân mình, được đến liền không quý trọng! Nam nhân thật không đáng tin cậy!”

“Lắm miệng, động động ngươi dưa da đầu óc ngẫm lại chính mình là vì cái gì mới muốn đổi quần.”

Thiếu niên chính chỗ phát dục kỳ tuổi trẻ thân thể bị hai cái cao lớn nam nhân kẹp ở bên trong, nguyên bản coi như cường tráng thân thể ở đối lập hạ có vẻ có chút gầy yếu, khó khăn lắm dựa vào hạ thể chống đỡ treo ở nam nhân trên người. Âm huyệt cùng hậu huyệt ở chúng nó chủ nhân lâm vào hôn mê sau như cũ không biết liêm sỉ mà mấp máy xoắn chặt dương vật, nữ tính niệu đạo tiểu cổ tiểu cổ bài trừ triều dịch đem thâm nhập trong đó tuyến trạng vật bài xuất trong cơ thể, đại bộ phận theo bắp đùi chảy tới lòng bàn chân, hình thành một quán dâm mĩ vệt nước. Hắn hai chân cơ bắp co rút, nhân tính khoái cảm đạt tới đỉnh núi mà banh thẳng chân bối mới vừa thả lỏng lại, đã bị trước mặt nam nhân nâng tới rồi trên vai.

“Hô ô…… Ách……”

Các loại chất lỏng giao tạp tiếng nước, thân thể tiếng đánh phủ qua rách nát rên rỉ.

Còn chưa ở trong thân thể hắn phóng thích các nam nhân ôm khối này ngất quá khứ thân thể tiếp tục thao làm lên, chịu đủ dày vò Naruto cho dù mất đi ý thức cũng không tránh được bị đòi lấy thân thể thống khổ, hắn ở vẫn chưa tỉnh lại trong mộng nhắm chặt hai mắt thấp giọng khóc thút thít, cuối cùng liền ra tiếng quyền lực cũng bị cướp lấy, thẳng đến tử cung cùng tràng đạo nội lại lần nữa rót mãn nam nhân tinh dịch……

Đương Naruto khôi phục ý thức tỉnh lại khi, to như vậy hang động chỉ còn lại có hắn một người.

Hắn đứng dậy cảm thấy đau nhức trong nháy mắt, cơ hồ là phản xạ có điều kiện xốc lên trên người cái áo choàng —— đã chịu khuất nhục thân thể hoàn toàn hiện ra ở trước mắt, ngực một mảnh bừa bãi, hạ thể càng là nóng rát mà phát đau. Naruto ôm một tia may mắn, lo sợ bất an mà sờ hướng kia chỗ, dùng chính mình đầu ngón tay chạm vào cao cao sưng khởi âm hộ khi hắn thế nhưng lập tức không biết nên làm gì phản ứng, biểu tình liền như vậy cương ở trên mặt, các loại tâm tình đan chéo lệnh Naruto ngũ vị tạp trần.

“Cái kia đến thời gian tự nhiên sẽ biến mất.”

Uchiha Itachi chậm rãi từ trong bóng đêm đi hướng hắn, nghênh diện gần sát Naruto trong tay bén nhọn khổ vô.

Hắn sườn nghiêng đầu, tránh đi đuổi sát sau đó đánh lén, Naruto chakra vẫn là bị áp chế điểm này làm cửu vĩ chữa khỏi lực vô pháp có hiệu lực, cũng liền làm hắn thân thể còn duy trì ở suy yếu phạm trù. Này vì Uchiha Itachi bắt trụ hắn cung cấp tiện lợi. Naruto tay run rẩy một chút, giấu ở phía dưới ám khí leng keng leng keng mà rơi trên mặt đất.

“Ngươi cái này……” Naruto mặt biến hóa vài loại thần sắc, cuối cùng dừng hình ảnh ở phẫn hận thượng, nhưng cũng không có phun ra cái gì thô tục tới. Uchiha Itachi tay cầm bờ vai của hắn, lực đạo cũng không lớn, ẩn ẩn có chút nguy hiểm ý vị.

“Không cần giãy giụa hoặc là nghĩ chạy trốn.” Uchiha Itachi lãnh đạm nói, “Ngươi hiện tại còn vô pháp ngưng tụ chakra. Nếu ta cảm giác được ngươi giãy giụa một lần, sẽ tá rớt ngươi thủ đoạn; hai lần, tá rớt bả vai; ba lần, ta sẽ làm ngươi toàn thân gãy xương.”

Hắn cùng Uchiha Itachi chi gian thực lực chênh lệch không khỏi quá mức cách xa.

Naruto dùng sức mà nắm chặt nắm tay, ở truy đuổi tá trợ trên đường, hắn không thể tránh né mà hiểu biết rất nhiều Uchiha Itachi quá vãng —— máu lạnh, thô bạo, vì đạt được mục đích không từ thủ đoạn, ngươi có thể trông cậy vào một cái sát phụ thí mẫu súc sinh có cái gì nhân loại cảm tình? Hắn sở phun ra mỗi cái tự đều sẽ quán triệt chấp hành.

Bọn họ giằng co một lát. Naruto thân thể chậm rãi thả lỏng lại, cúi đầu. “Ngươi còn muốn làm gì?” Thanh âm này từ tóc vàng hạ lưu ra, bởi vì lúc trước luân bạo, ở trên vách đá kích khởi mất tiếng tiếng vọng, mơ hồ còn mang điểm tuyệt vọng ý vị. “Ta tuyệt không sẽ ——”

“Đủ rồi, Naruto quân.” Uchiha Itachi thở dài.

Một bộ quần áo bị quăng lại đây, đem Naruto đổ ập xuống mà bao lại. Hắn hoảng sợ, luống cuống tay chân mà đem quần áo kéo xuống tới, Uchiha Itachi đã đi ra ngoài, đen kịt áo choàng ở tầm mắt cuối đường đi chỗ đó chợt lóe mà qua. “Mặc tốt liền ra tới.” Thanh âm vẫn là lãnh đạm, như là hoằng băng tuyền.

Naruto nhìn về phía trong tay quần áo, trừ bỏ áo khoác vẫn là từ trước đến nay cũng mua cho hắn kia kiện, đều là hoàn toàn mới, quần áo thượng mang theo một sợi đạm mà lại đạm hàn hương. Tựa như thần lộ, hoặc là Uchiha Itachi trên người luôn là mang theo cái loại này u khí.

Thạch động bên ngoài sương hàn lộ trọng, trước mắt lạnh ánh trăng, hướng trên mặt đất bát khai một luyện thanh sắc. Naruto thân thể vẫn là thực không thoải mái, mỗi lần cất bước đều tác động phía sau miệng vết thương, thậm chí bởi vì phía trước không bị rửa sạch trong cơ thể tang vật duyên cớ, hắn cảm thấy chính mình giống như có điểm phát sốt. Cũng liền đem nha cắn đến càng chặt, nhìn về phía Uchiha Itachi ánh mắt là hoàn toàn phẫn nộ cùng chán ghét.

“Có thể đi đường sao?” Trầm màu đen đôi mắt ở hắn trên người đánh giá một vòng, hắn triều Naruto đi qua đi, vươn tay bởi vì đối phương rõ ràng đề phòng cùng mơ hồ sợ hãi dừng một chút, theo sau dường như không có việc gì mà tiếp tục.

Bị sờ đến đùi thời điểm Naruto tránh cũng không thể tránh mà nhớ lại người nam nhân này ở trong cơ thể mình phát tiết dục vọng bộ dáng, sắc mặt lập tức trở nên tái nhợt, nắm tay theo bản năng mà tạp qua đi, bị Uchiha Itachi nhẹ nhàng bắt lấy, “Ngươi trí nhớ thật sự rất kém cỏi. Ta vừa mới mới nói quá cái gì?”

“Giả cái gì hảo tâm!” Naruto hô lên, dùng sức mà đi phía trước đạp một bước.

Những cái đó tinh mịn, tựa như châm thứ giống nhau bén nhọn đau đớn nhất thời tập thượng, hắn thần sắc vặn vẹo một cái chớp mắt, thiếu chút nữa tài đi xuống.

Uchiha Itachi thân thể độ ấm thình lình xảy ra. Naruto thấy hoa mắt, không trọng cảm làm hắn theo bản năng ôm lấy đối phương cổ, trước mắt cảnh sắc tức khắc biến làm cuồn cuộn vô ngần biển sao cùng phiêu diêu mỏng vân, Uchiha Itachi không có cúi đầu, này đây Naruto chỉ có thể nhìn đến hắn tóc đen bị phong nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp mà thổi quét. Hắn trên quần áo hàn khí thực trọng, Naruto run lập cập.

Hắn bị Uchiha Itachi dùng một loại phi thường xấu hổ tư thế ôm ở trong lòng ngực, đối phương tay vừa lúc dừng ở cái mông dựa hạ, còn thuận tay đem phía trước áo ngoài đáp ở Naruto trên người. Đây là Uchiha Itachi quần áo. Naruto hậu tri hậu giác mà ý thức được điểm này, toàn thân dính đầy Uchiha Itachi hơi thở cảm giác làm hắn lông tóc dựng đứng, lung tung tránh động lên, lại bị nhẹ nhàng chế trụ, “Ngươi cái hỗn đản! Phóng ta đi xuống!”

“Có rất dài lộ muốn đuổi.” Uchiha Itachi đạm nhiên nói.

“Ngươi dẫn ta đi nơi nào!”

“Mộc diệp.” Nam nhân nhảy lên một cây thô tráng nhánh cây, chakra ở dưới chân tụ tập, quần áo bị phong rót mãn, hắc kỳ liệt liệt. “Không cần nói thêm nữa lời nói, ta sẽ không lừa ngươi.”

Hắn mang theo Naruto ở trong rừng chạy vội. Vắng lặng lâm diệp, kinh phi lương điểu, nhất nhất tự hai người bên cạnh người lao đi, Naruto chế trụ Uchiha Itachi bả vai, nghênh diện mà đến gió mạnh đao giống nhau quát ở trên mặt, đem tóc cơ hồ thổi vào trong ánh mắt, hắn khó chịu mà lắc lắc đầu, ý đồ đem sợi tóc lộng đi xuống.

Vài tiếng trầm thấp cười âm lên đỉnh đầu vang lên. Kết thúc thật sự mau, Naruto thiếu chút nữa tưởng chính mình xuất hiện ảo giác, nhưng theo sau liền cảm giác được sau cổ truyền đến ôn nhu áp lực. Uchiha Itachi đem đầu của hắn ấn tới rồi chính mình trước ngực, to rộng tay áo ở Naruto sau đầu bay múa, phong bị chặn.

Cái loại này kỳ lạ cảm giác lặng yên mạn để bụng đầu. Naruto nói không rõ tên của nó, dứt khoát không nghĩ, Uchiha Itachi vui ôm hắn lên đường khiến cho hắn ôm, dù sao mệt đến không phải chính mình.

Hắn ôm ấp dần dần ấm áp lên. Naruto khởi điểm vẫn là đề phòng, tới rồi mặt sau, bởi vì không có người ta nói lời nói càng thêm nhàm chán, buồn ngủ cảm cũng liền tập đi lên. Hắn vốn dĩ liền bởi vì bị lăn lộn suốt một ngày vạn phần mệt mỏi, ở nhận ra Uchiha Itachi đi đích xác thật là hồi mộc diệp lộ khi, dù cho Naruto trong lòng vẫn là có rất nhiều khó hiểu, nhưng cũng lười đến lại đi nghĩ nhiều, mí mắt gục xuống xuống dưới, tự nguyện đắm chìm đen đặc ngủ mơ.

Uchiha Itachi từng lệ thuộc ám bộ, rất rõ ràng mộc diệp bảo hộ kết giới phương vị. Ở ly kết giới một km địa phương, hắn đem Naruto phóng tới một thân cây hạ, nơi đó nở khắp hoang dại sơn chi, người trẻ tuổi giống như chỉ lông xù xù tiểu động vật, ở Uchiha Itachi tay chậm rãi vuốt ve quá hắn gương mặt mềm mại hình dáng khi, không tự giác mà cọ cọ hắn.

Hắn khẳng định nhìn chăm chú Naruto thật lâu. Mới có thể ở tỉnh quá thần tới khi, mờ mờ tinh quang đã là ẩn không thể sát, ngày sắc mới sinh, nắng sớm tốt tươi, trong rừng đám sương bị này quang xua tan, hóa thành ẩm ướt hơi nước, ở trên quần áo lưu lại khắc sâu ướt ngân. Uchiha Itachi do dự sau một lúc lâu, gắt gao nhìn chằm chằm Naruto đôi mắt, nói không rõ hắn sở khát vọng đến tột cùng là cái gì, nhưng mà cuối cùng, vẫn là há miệng thở dốc, thanh âm ép tới cực thấp, tựa như một đóa rơi xuống trên mặt đất tiểu hoa.

“Naruto quân,” hắn nhỏ giọng nói, “Ta muốn hôn ngươi.”

Uchiha Itachi cúi đầu. Naruto môi thực khô ráo, không giống ở phía trước những cái đó hỗn loạn tình sự như vậy ướt át ngọt ngào, nụ hôn này cũng chỉ là đơn thuần môi tướng mạo dán, cũng không thoải mái, nhưng Uchiha Itachi không biết là ý định vẫn là vô tình, dừng lại thời gian viễn siêu trước đây. Tách ra thời điểm, hắn sờ sờ Naruto đầu tóc, nhìn cặp kia thiển kim sắc lông mi vũ chấn động lên, liên tưởng đến ngày mùa hè đêm mưa run chấn cánh con bướm.

“Sau này còn gặp lại. Naruto.”

Uchiha Itachi nói. Thanh âm này cũng như hôn thanh tịch.

【END】


End file.
